Creative Shenanigans
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Just a oneshot collection of padlock fluff and perhaps chaos...Not much to see here really. Okay, maybe there's a lot to it. Note: The ratings will vary, T being the highest so look at the Author's notes before reading as the rating WILL be in it. There will mostly be human! padlock but maybe there will be some of the original Notepad and Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**This oneshot is T because of an implication of behind-the-scenes stuff and a few harsh words. I'll also be cowriting every once in a while with one of my fantastic tumblr friends, marytimespringer! ^^  
**

* * *

_Paige hollered Tony's name at the top of her lungs. _After nine months of suffering, her first pregnancy was finally over. Her face was as white as it could get, dry ink stains all over her blood red cheeks. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her breathing staggered. She was going to kill him for telling her it'd be a piece of cake...Yeah, it was almost as bad as the time they made heart cake, but it was a close second.

She hissed, "Where is she?"

The nurse who was on stand by was petrified. Before she started pushing, she looked homicidal. She stammered, "S-She's getting the all clear...A-Anything else you need?"

"Get my husband in here."

"Your not going to kill anyone, are-"

"Go!"

She let out a small squeak and made a run for it.

* * *

Tony was twiddling his fingers, humming to try to keep himself entertained. He ignored her screeching, completely adjusted to it. The nurse stepped out and trembled as she walked his direction. He looked up at her, asking, "Yes?"

"Y-Your wife would like to see you. I'd be careful though."

He saw her fear and sighed. He stood up and lead himself to the room, even though she said he needed a guide. But he knew the place well enough to know where she was and how the system worked. There were 3 levels they put the client in, depending on many factors. Frequency in visits, importance of visits, _sanity, _and many other things.

He opened the door and slid in, seeing if she was asleep. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She flat out asked, "You realize your going to die for doing this to me, right?"

"Yes, but I do not regret that night."

She sighed, "That was a good night, the aftermath wasn't as good though."

"Yeah...Speaking of it, where is the little squirt?"

"Squirt? Really Tony? She'll have a name you know."

He laughed at her, "I know, but I wanted to say that."

She rolled her eyes. The door flung open with the nurse now wearing earplugs and carrying a small pink blanket. The blue man leaned back in his chair, looking like an applauding walrus. She looked at him like he needed a psychologist and continued on. Paige reached out her arms and grabbed the wad.

She played with the fabric a little, looking at the squished face. She had the same cerulean skin as her father but had a mix of her freckles and the red on his face. Her eyebrows were currently thin, but also the same color as his. She smiled and laughed, "It's a surprise how such a dork like your daddy can make a good father."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

The nurse interrupted while she pulled out one ear plug, "Um, before this gets too far, what's her name so we can finish the birth certificate?"

Paige stared blankly at her. Tony was always so caught up in his work they didn't really have much time to discuss it. She stuttered, "Well, uh...Hm...So many options..."

He got up and looked at the child finally, and in a moment replied, "Mary."

"Excuse me? It's Evangeline." She decided.

"Mary."

"Evangeline."

"Honey, she _LOOKS_ like a Mary."

"Well I say Evangeline because it's more creative."

"Look, let's flip a coin."

"Oh how boring!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let's see...Ooh! Ooh! Why not roll a die?"

He gave her a look. The nurse shrugged and pulled a die out of her pocket. She made the rules, "Okay, you in the blue, you get even numbers. New mother, you get odds. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Couldn't she be asleep already? She shook her hand a bit before dropping it on the stand.

She rolled a 2. Paige groaned, "What? That's not fair! Roll aga-"

"Ah ah ahh~ She said once! Look, Evangeline will be her middle name, alright? How does that sound?"

"Mary Evangeline Timespringer...I like it. I guess." She shrugged.

"Then it's settled! Now go put it in the com-"

"Meh."

Tony looked at Paige and asked, "What'd you say meh for in your most childish voice?"

"That wasn't me!"

They all looked at the child, who again whimpered, "Meh."

The nurse bent over and said, "Aw-"

The new parents unanimously said, "No, not aw!"

"M-Meh. MEh. MEH." The child's voice grew louder and louder until she was screaming it at the top of her lungs.

The nurse covered her ears, only to feel the blood trickle from her eardrums. She put in her earplugs and ran out of the room screaming "Dammit, how can a child be that damn loud?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

She shot him a look and said, "Feed her, duh!"

"Ho- Oh...I'll step out for a minute then." He backed away before Paige could smack him.

She watched him exit before giving the child what it wanted. She smiled and cooed, "Your pretty loud for someone like yourself, huh~? Even daddy got annoyed pretty quickly, imagine when your bigger!"

After a while, he reentered the room and asked, "So how is she?"

She grinned, "She's doing well. She's a hungry little one though."

He smiled, "So, where is she?"

"Hm? Oh, we have to wait a bit longer."

"Ah yes. So did you ever find out when your coming home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great...So any last minute things you need?"

She shook her head, "Just whatever you need to do."

He almost spoke when the intercom announced visiting hours were over and all visitors needed to leave. His smile faded as he knew he'd have to leave her be for one night. Usually it wasn't too hard, but it'd been a while and it'd just feel unusual to not hear her talking to herself while she paints or be in the house. She saw his sadness and said, "Hey, I'll miss you more."

He looked at her as he slowly stepped out, replying, "No no Paige, I'll miss _you _more."

"Oh no darling, you know how I am being alone."

He rolled his eyes and murmured, "See you tomorrow."

"See you-"

She was cut off by the door closing. He escorted himself out and decided to walk home so he'd save time getting the car ready. Besides, the weather was gorgeous, so why not spend a little time in it?


	2. Intros and Cookies

**I posted this on my tumblr first because it was inspired by an artist from there called blueomoon who did a headshot of Kid!Paige and Kid!Tony...So the design credit goes to them. Anyhow, this one's T for one vulgar word and implied violence and abuse so if you get triggered by those...Don't read this. ****The next one will be K, I swear. (Also sorry if some parts don't make sense. .-.)  
**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own DHMIS or the designs used except for Mrs. Turner or Mrs. Crimson. **

* * *

The basic black watch on his arm read 11:05, meaning there was still 25 minutes of recess left until class resumed. Today they'd learn multiplication, which he already knew how to do being the teacher's pet…However, he didn't really know anybody but the teachers and he was too scared to tell them he was being picked on. _A lot._

His fellow peers would laugh, "Hey Tony, why are you all alone? Oh right, your too dorky for friends!" or he'd occasionally hear them murmuring about what he did in his free time and joking about it.

The door flung open, catching his attention away from the textbook in front of him. A grown woman sashayed through the door. Her red heels smacked the floor as she made her way towards Mrs. Crimson's desk. Behind her a little girl rushed.

He instantly recognized her by her bounce in her step and short, pastel hair. He never really caught her name, despite remembering her getting in trouble a lot for not doing the assignment or goofing around. The teacher raised her head and adjusted her green glasses, chiming, "Hello Mrs. Turner! How are-"

She was interrupted by her hissing, "Don't waste your time with the simple conversation. You called me here about my daughter's behavior. What did she do this time?"

The boy was shocked that such an uptight person like her could raise a bubbly energetic girl like the one she had…Then again, they were only 8, they had plenty of time to have a shift in personality. The girl tried to walk away, only to be scolded. She slouched and crawled back to the desk, knowing there would be a consequence for it later.

Mrs. Crimson cleared her throat before setting down her paperwork, "Ah yes, I'm afraid her focus is lacking which is causing her grades to fall…"

"Her grades are falling?! Paige! Why the hell are your grades falling?!"

His face went blank. Her language was also very vibrant, he knew they weren't supposed to be used with someone her age. She sobbed, "I-I don't know-"

She received a smack in the face, causing the teacher to shoot up from her chair, "Mrs. Turner, that i-"

"Silence!"

He knew she wanted to speak, but afraid of picking a fight, she sat back down. The little girl continued sobbing and wailing, "I just can't do math! I'm sorry mommy! I don't like it so I don't focus on it!"

"Well sometimes you have to do things ya don't like!"

"Mrs. Turner, she's only a child-"

"Yes but every child should be able to do math! Especially one of mine!"

The teacher quietly pulled her cell phone out of her desk as the argument between mother and child escalated. The police on the other end heard everything from the cursing all the way to the smacking. Tony put a bookmark in his book and pulled out a cookie and juice box for the poor girl.

After about five minutes, the sheriff and two other officers stormed through the door, handcuffs in hand. The mother attempted to put up a fight but inevitably failed to at least take a swing. He growled, "Your under arrest for child abuse and resisting arrest."

Paige stood there, still bawling and sniffling. He got up from his chair once they went away and stopped two paces away from her. This was one of the few times he had even tried to interact. Thoughts filled his head as he kept staring at her, "_What if this is too much at once? What if she doesn't like me? Maybe I shouldn't have left my book—"_

She looked up at him, letting him catch a glimpse of her. Her eyes were puffy, but even then they were a magnificent shade of lavender with an adorable nose to match. Her skin was like nobody else's, a shade of cream-white. She sobbed, "What do you want?"

His heart pounded at mach one. He shakily asked, "D-Do you want something to eat? I have a cookie over by my desk I'm not eating…"

She tried to wipe a tear from her eye, "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip with macadamia nuts."

She nodded, following him. He pulled a chair and turned it before returning to his own seat. She sat in it as he set his book aside and handed her the cookie. She murmured, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Welcome. If you wanna drink, let me know."

"That would be nice…"

He bent over his brown paper bag and pulled out the juice box, gliding it across the desk. She weakly smiled and pulled out the straw, taking small sips. She set it down and asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but…What's your name?"

He froze, surprised she wanted to get to know him. He thought she'd take the food and go away and join the rest of the student body in their fun and mocking.

"M-My name's…T-Tony."

"Tony? Hm, " She bit into the cookie, putting her free pointer finger in the air, "I feel like I know you from somewhere…"

He sighed, recalling every time someone made fun of him ever since he could remember. Instead she grinned, imagining if every time he was teased he'd get a dollar he'd be richer than Bill gates. The two laughed over it for a few moments, unaware of the teacher leaving the room. She then went on to say that wasn't it before finishing her drink and tossing it out.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Paige." She smiled.

"Paige…Nice name."

"Thank you!"

Before they could continue, the bell rang. He threw the bag in a garbage bin, claiming there wasn't anything good in there anyway. She asked if he was sure he wanted to wait to eat and he assured her there was food at home and he could go a few hours without it. She stuffed the rest of the cookie in her face and nearly choked on it.

Soon their classmates were flooding in, still energized. After she turned her chair, he grabbed the back of it and used his middle finger to rub the bottom of her neck to get attention. After a minute of ink drizzling on it, she turned her head.

He asked, "Hey…D-Do you wanna…_maybe_ come over after school? I heard you need help with ma-"

Her eyes lit up as she tried to contain her excitement, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Mrs. Crimson reentered the classroom, announcing the lesson for today. He watched turn her head back around and pull out her small notepad. One thing in class, however, was different. When she was almost done giving the assignment, she announced that today the class could work in groups of two, glancing towards them, grinning. Usually you'd work alone or in groups of threes, never two.

After instructions, the girl whipped her chair around. She didn't need to ask, he just smiled and said, "Okay, first let me pull out the multiplication table for you…"


End file.
